


Touch of Grace

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Crying, Grace Play, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sub Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sam needs this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch of Grace

Warmth curls around his wrist, seeping into his skin as the shimmering tendril settles into place. Cas draws his arm out along the bed until it’s spread up and away from his body as far as it will go while still being comfortable. He repeats the action with the other side and both of Sam’s legs, gently holding Sam in place with nothing but curls of his own grace. 

 

Sam turns his face into the brush of a tendril against his cheek, and he can feel it smooth back his hair. His skin tingles every place Cas touches him, warmth sinking right down into his bones the longer he stays in the angel’s careful hold. 

 

If it were anyone else, Sam’s sure he’d be panicking; he’s been held down by evil beings too many times. With Cas, he feels secure . . . even loved. 

 

“You are loved, Sam,” Cas says softly. Sam would swear, but it won’t do any good. Cas can hear everything he thinks and sense what he feels when Sam’s in direct contact with his grace like this. And Cas dislikes Sam’s low opinion of himself. 

 

“You are loved. You are cherished, and you are a good boy, Sam.” Internally, Sam flinches, but he manages to hold in the outward reaction. Still, Cas sighs and pets his grace over Sam’s forehead. He trails his touch down Sam’s throat and over his chest, stroking over his bare skin. 

 

The first brush over Sam’s nipple makes him gasp, and the grace splits in two so Cas can circle them both. He tweaks them, twists them, and soothes them with the warmth of his grace. A little shiver races up Sam’s spine when more grace starts petting his thighs, edging upward slowly while the ones near his chest work their way downward. 

 

One wraps around Sam’s balls, fondling them gently. Another slides between his cheeks to pet as his hole, and the other two wind themselves around his cock. 

 

“I want you to come for me, Sam. You will come until you can’t anymore.” Cas’ voice is low, but it carries easily to Sam’s ears. He has no answer save for a whimper as the grace teasing at his hole eases its way inside. It feels thin at the tip but steadily gets wider, stretching Sam and filling him full. Cas tightens the others, working them around Sam’s cock and rolling his balls steadily. 

 

“Cas,” Sam breathes, already straining at his bonds. Cas hasn’t allowed him to come for quite some time, and the mere threat of what Cas is saying has Sam on edge. 

 

“It’s alright, Sam. Go ahead. Whenever you want.” A skinny little tendril breaks off from the thickness inside Sam, curling and pressing over his prostate so quick and good that Sam nearly yells. 

 

“C-Cas.” 

 

“Shh.” The tendrils around Sam’s cock go just a bit tighter, and that’s enough to have him coming, white splattering on his own heaving belly as he jerks in his bonds. 

 

Cas slows his motions until his grace isn’t moving at all, letting Sam catch his breath. He approaches only to tip a sip of water into Sam’s mouth, using his grace to pet his head soothingly. 

 

Sam can feel tears welling by the third round, his body oversensitized, hole tingling and balls sore, but his cock is still achingly hard under Cas’ ministrations. 

 

“You have one more for me, Sam. I can feel it. Don’t doubt yourself.” Cas’ grace brushes that more firmly over Sam’s prostate, speeds up the strokes over his balls and cock, and thrusts a little deeper and faster inside him. 

 

“Please, pleaseplease, Cas, c-can’t-” 

 

“You can. I’ve got you, Sam. It’s okay.” 

 

With a defeated little cry, Sam spurts a lone, weak dribble of come, cock twitching and balls flexing as he finishes dry. He’s breathing in tiny, hitching sobs, eyes clenched in an attempt to stem some of the stimulation hitting his system. 

 

Cas withdraws as slowly and gently as he started, and Sam nearly jolts at the feeling of a solid, warm hand on his forehead. The angel wipes him clean and gets more water into him, sitting Sam up enough that he can lean on Cas’ shoulder while he sips down half the bottle. 

 

Shedding his shirt and jeans, Cas slips into bed with Sam, retrieving the blanket from where it’s bunched at the foot of the bed to spread it out over them both. Strong, sure hands ease Sam’s trembling, and his breathing slows to match the steady pace of Cas’ own breath. 

 

“Good boy,” Cas murmurs into the sweaty locks at Sam’s temple, pressing a kiss to the skin there as Sam gives another little shiver. 

 


End file.
